Help Me My Teenager is Out of Control!
by iwritelove01
Summary: Sixteen year old Spencer Reid is out of control, so his mother takes him on the Maury Show.   slight MPREG, M/M NO FLAMES


Help Me; My Teenager is Out of Control!

Disclaimer: I do not own, Criminal Minds or The Maury Show, this story is a work of fiction. No harm intended.

Characters: Spencer Reid, Maury Povich, Diana Reid, slight Derek Morgan and Jason Gideon

Rating: T for cursing

Warnings: slight MPREG, M/M

As the audience began to cheer, Maury Povich began to make his way to the stage. He couldn't count the number of times he had done this over the years. Maury was the host of his own daytime show aptly named Maury, over the years Maury had become known for his paternal shows, with desperate females and males seeking to find the identity of their children's fathers. But today, Maury was doing a different type of show, one that involved desperate parents and their out of control teenagers.

"Welcome to the show, today we will meet parents who are desperate to reach out to their out of control teenagers." Maury began. "Our first guest in Diana Reid, whose sixteen year old son, Spencer, has been traveling down a dangerous road recently. Why don't you tell us why you're here Diana?"

"Well as you said, my son Spencer, who's sixteen, has been getting more and more uncontrollable ever since his father left us." Diana Reid was a middle aged woman whose face has seen many years of heartache. Diana was the type of mother that would do anything for her offspring. "This was my last option; I just don't know what to do anymore. I've grounded him, taken away his phone, computer, car and I tried to talk to him but he just curses at me. He's drinking, smoking and having sex. The shocked gasp from the audience could be heard throughout the studio as she continued.

He's goes out at all times of the night; I have random men calling my house for me. I know he's having intercourse with these men. He doesn't go to school anymore. He comes home with brand new things, that I didn't buy and I don't know where he's getting them from. I just want my baby back Maury." Diana explained through tears.

"This must be very hard for you." Maury said while trying to offer comfort to Diana.

"Not only did I lose my husband, but now I feel like I'm losing my son also. I'm just so afraid for his safety."

"You mentioned something about men?" Maury inquired to Diana.

"Yeah, these men, they sound older, have been calling my house and I know he's sleeping with them because whenever he comes home, he always smells like alcohol, smoke and sex; when I ask him about it, he tells me to 'mind my fucking business'. I stay up, just to make sure he arrives home safely. When I do this I usually don't go to bed until 6 o'clock in the morning. Shouts of 'what' rang out throughout the audience. I recently got a call from _Planned Parenthood_, telling me that I should remind Spencer about his appointment. I need help Maury before I get the dreaded phone call that my baby's dead." Diana continued.

"We'll see what we can do for you Diana, but first I'll like to bring out Spencer."

Spencer Reid walked out in a tight revealing leather outfit to scores of boos from the audience. His attitude was so contradictory to his appearance. Without the clothes, he would look just like a small, fragile little boy. There was no denying the beauty the boy held with his should length brown hair, which he straigthen, to his soulful big brown eyes and porcelain skin.

"You can all kiss my ass." He exclaimed to them.

"Spencer!" Diana tried in vain to scold.

"Fuck off" was the reply Spencer gave his mother.

"Now, Spencer, you shouldn't speak to your mother like that."

"I can do whatever I want Maury."

"Not here you can't, here you'll respect your mother." A round of applause echoed throughout the audience.

"Whatever." Spencer mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Maury asked.

"Nothing, I said alright." Spencer quickly replied.

"What's this I hear about you being out of control?" Maury asked of Spencer.

"I'm not out of control, Maury. My mom is just mad because I'm growing up, more independent and not her little baby anymore."

"How are you grown up?" Maury inquired from the wayward teen. "Do you have a job?" "Do you work?" "Do you support yourself?" Maury continued

"I don't need to do those things because I have men that support me. Another round of boos echoed through the audience. "Why should I have to work? Have you seen my body? I have men lining down the block. My mom just wants me to be a lonely old hag like her". The crowd continued to boo.

"What exactly are you giving these men, Spencer?" Diana asked her son afraid to know the answer.

"Whatever, they want oral, anal, company, but mostly it's sex." Spencer answered. The jeers from the crowd grew louder with his candid confession.

"Do you know that's the same as prostitution, Spencer?" Diana asked. Yet again cheers rang out.

"Geesh, stop being so dramatic, mom, I'm not a prostitute." Shouts of 'yes you are' exploded in the audience.

"How old are these men?" Maury asked. Spencer took a while as he calculated the ages in his head.

"Well, the youngest is twenty and the oldest is fifty. Derek's twenty and Jason's fifty."

"What the hell are you doing sleeping with a fifty year old?" Diana asked shocked. She knew these men were older but didn't know how much older.

"I don't know he buys me nice things and the sex is ok." Spencer replied. Sex with Jason wasn't the best but he was the richest so Spencer could get anything he wanted from the aging man; clothes, shoes, jewelry, and expansive trips. Jason had promised him that he would take him to Paris during the summer.

"How many people have you had sex with?" Once again Diana asked knowing she would be disappointed and angered by the answer.

"20." The teenager cooly replied.

"Spencer, do you like having sex with these men?" Now it was Maury's turn to get answers from the teen.

"I love sex, especially if the guy has a big dick. I like sucking big dicks too." The teen candidly replied. The audience could not believe their ears at what this little boy was saying.

"Do you think these men love you?" Maury asked genuinely intriqued to find out what the answer would be.

"I don't need them to love me, I just need them to fuck me and buy me nice things." Was the reply given. Shocked gasped rang out.

"Do you love any of these men?" Spencer taught about Derek, but he knew he was only a fuck toy for the older man. He slept with the others because he could never have Derek emotionally, so he cured his pain, physically. Derek was the first guy he met, the one he had given his virginity to. He was the one who held Spencer's heart.

"No, I don't love any of them, because I know it's just physical. Sex feels good and I enjoy having it."

Is that all you are to these men, someone that will lay on their back for them?" Diana tried to explain to her wayward son.

"I just don't lie on my back; I'm on top sometimes too." Spencer countered.

"You don't understand how I felt when I got that call from _Planned Parenthood_, I felt like I had failed as a mother." Diana was now grasping at straws trying to reach her son. She did the best she could but now she had failed her little boy.

"What's this about _Planned Parenthood_, Spencer?" Maury asked. Sometimes he felt it was best to just let the parent and child communicate but he also had to look out of his own interest which was ratings.

_Shit, I didn't know she knew about that._ Spencer thought to himself. "You wouldn't have gotten the call if you would've let me have my cellphone at the time."

"Answer the damn question Spencer." Diana practically screamed at her son. You could see that it pained her to do so, but she was getting desperate.

"Why do you think they called? Obviously it wasn't to give me an award."

"Spencer, I am so sick and tired of this, you can either shape up or shape out because I will not have you under my roof with your behavior." The anger was evident in Diana Reed's voice.

When the applause died down, Spencer spoke. "What do you want me to say, huh, that I got an abortion? Because I did. I killed my baby."

Spencer remembers when he told Derek about his pregnancy. He was so scared of how he would react; in the end his fears were founded. Not only did Derek accused him of being a dirty slut, (which was halfway true) but Derek was the only person Spencer had ever had unprotected sex with because he trusted the older man. He also denied paternity; he did however pay for the abortion and was still willing to allow Spencer into his bed.

For the first time in two years Diana saw a glimpse of her little boy. "That's the problem, Spencer, you don't see your worth, you deserve love and to be loved back." "You're better than that." Diana spoke. Crying, Spencer reached out to his mother, something he hadn't done in two years.

"I'm so sorry, mommy." He spoke through tears. "I'll do better, I promise."

"I hope what you're saying is true Spencer and not just crocodile tears." Maury interjected.

"It is, I'm so sorry; I don't ever want to experience something like that again." Spencer continued to sob.

The end of the show was fast approaching, "I wish Diana and Spencer the best of luck but that's the end of our show we'll have an update show to see whether or not Spencer will honor his promise. For the last time applause could be heard.


End file.
